


Dix façons d'énerver Bruce Banner

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre ! / Crack!OS / (M pour le langage)





	Dix façons d'énerver Bruce Banner

Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue.   
Permettez moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Anthony E Stark, Tony pour les intimes.   
Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez l'intention de faire usage des précieuses astuces que je m'apprête à vous divulguer. En effet, en tant que meilleur ami, science bro, colocataire et enfin coéquipier Avengers, je côtoie donc souvent, tous les jours, même, notre cobaye. Enfin, cobaye n'est pas très adapté. Sujet. Sujet c'est mieux, je trouve. Pas vous ?   
Mesdames, Messieurs.   
Bonne lecture.  
Votre dévoué, Tony Stark. 

PS : Bruce si tu tombes sur ce truc, n'oublie jamais que je t'adore  
(et que c'est pour ça que j'adore t'emmerder) 

…

1)L'humour douteux, voir même carrément pourri. Si, je vous assure. La dernière fois je me suis approché de lui alors qu'il mordait tranquillement dans ses tartines grillées et beurrées, lui ai tapé sur l'épaule amicalement, me suis installé à ses côtés(sur un des tabourets de la cuisine) et l'ai fixé un moment avant de sortir ma blague. 

« Pourquoi Hulk aime-t-il jardiner ? »

Déjà, il m'a fusillé du regard, et puis il a froncé les sourcils. J'ai su que fallait mieux pas que je balance la réponse parce que la blague s'annonçait atrocement foireuse. Sa biscotte me priait du regard(je le jure) pour que je la boucle sinon elle allait finir en miettes, la pauvre. 

Mais bon. Vous me connaissez. 

« Parce qu'il a la main verte. »

Ses tempes qui devenaient vertes semblaient être une bonne excuse à elles seules pour quitter rapidement la cuisine. 

2)Bruce n'aime pas que l'on squatte sa vie privée. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, alors je pensais être au dessus de la règle. Vous voyez ? Eh bien, non. Absolument pas. 

« Alors ? » lui avais-je un jour demandé, en me tenant debout en face de lui. 

Mon bon vieux Brucie était également debout, mais de l'autre côté du bureau. Il observait des graphiques et des analyses scientifiques avec grand intérêt. Il n'a pas relevé les yeux de ses fiches, mais je pouvais tout de même distinguer ses sourcils froncés. 

« Alors quoi ? »

Je souriais comme un idiot. Allez, il allait bien cracher le morceau, tout de même.

« Ta soirée ? Avec Natasha, la belle, la sulfureuse, l'unique Natasha. »

« Tony... »

« Vous avez dîné ? »

« To- »

« Oh et puis ensuite cinéma je suppose. »

« Tony Sta- »

« Et, ensuite, crac crac boum boum- »

« TONY PUTAIN DE STARK ! » avait-il explosé en tapant du poing sur la table. 

Un poing qui, sois dit en passant, était vert. 

3)Loki. Forcément. Vous savez, ce type grand, dieu, divin donc, brun, avec un putain de-

Recentrons nous sur Bruce. 

Oui. Donc, Loki. Je sortais avec le dieu-mais-pas-si-dieu-que-ça depuis plusieurs semaines, et il l'a un jour découvert. En fait, il nous a un jour découvert nu sur le canapé du salon des Avengers. On, enfin, vous voyez, pas besoin d'un dessin. Sauf que Bruce est entré dans le salon avec une tasse de café, s'est stoppé en entendant des gémissements aigus(Loki a vraiment du potentiel niveau corde vocale) et la tasse s'est écrasée au sol. 

Moi et Loki nous sommes arrêtés en plein acte et avons aperçu Bruce, le visage vert, les prunelles vertes pétillantes de rage. 

« LOOOOOKIII !!! » avait-il hurlé. 

Mais avant que Hulk n'ait eu le temps de débarquer, Loki s'était évaporé dans une fumée verte agréable à voir, et moi je cherchais le coussin le plus proche pour cacher mon érection. 

4)Le risque. 

Bruce est un homme formidable, je dis pas hein. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il est trop « rangé ». Il adore sa petite routine, ses petites habitudes. Mais allez y, essayez de mouvementer un peu sa petite vie, et vous vous retrouverez avec une bête sauvage qui grogne parce que vous avez osé pénétrer dans son territoire. 

Je l'avais emmené voir un film au ciné. Le dernier Star Wars -Bruce est un fan de Star Wars. Nous étions sortis du cinéma et il était à peine 23 heures. Et moi j'avais besoin d'un verre. J'avais donc traîné Bruce de force dans un bar. Le plus proche. Après cela, j'avais pris la voiture. 

« Tony gare toi tu as bu. »

« Mais ca va je te dis, regarde- » et j'effectuais des dérapages pour lui prouver que ça allait. Mais Bruce était cramponné à son siège et au tableau de bord de peur. 

« Rooh, allez, » m'étais-je marré, « tu sais pas rigoler. »

Hulk et sa verdure avaient donc commencé à se manifester dans le cou apparent depuis le col de sa chemise violette de mon science bro. 

« Je sais rigoler, je veux juste pas crever. »

Et nous avions effectué un tour de la ville avec l'Audi A8 qui frôlait les 100 km/h. 

Vraiment Bruce, même alcoolisé, sache que je suis toujours TOUJOURS maître de mon corps. 

Ps : Sauf quand Loki est là(ok d'accord je parle pas de Loki,) cf: 3ème façon d'énerver Bruce Banner)

5)Un truc horrible qui en fait n'est pas entièrement dédié qu'à Bruce. Je suis sûr que vous aussi ça vous énerve, vous écœure plutôt, mais que ça finit par vous énerver quand on le fait tout le temps avec vous.

Vous savez, ce truc dégoûtant. Manger la bouche bien ouverte pour que la personne en face de vous puisse voir la nourriture toute molle comme du vomis dans votre bouche. 

Moi j'aime trop le faire. Quand je vois Bruce assis avec Natasha à table, j'aime m'installer en face d'eux et bouffer(appelons les choses comme elles sont, hein) mon hamburger de façon grotesque en face d'eux, petit couple amoureux qu'ils sont. 

« Putain t'es dégueulasse Tony ! » s'exclamait alors Natasha, avant de quitter la table. 

Ca. Avait. Le. Don. D'énerver. Brucie. Tout. Cela. 

Et notre cher géant vert menaçait ainsi de faire son apparition, car privé de sa petite amie. 

6)Quand Clint, ou moi, nous trichons au jeu de société. 

L'autre fois nous faisions une partie de Trivial Pursuit. Thor était dernier -logique, qui a dit logique?-, Loki s'en foutait et était plongé dans un bouquin, Natasha grognait parce que moi et Clint trouvions toutes les réponses, et Steve était perdu. Il notait chaque référence sur un calepin et se promettait d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le pauvre. Tout ce retard à rattraper. 

« C'est bizarre, quand même. » marmonnait la russe. 

Bruce plissa les yeux en nous fixant. 

« Beh quoi. J'suis un génie. Normal que les réponses sortent toutes seules. »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. « En revanche Clint... »

« Sympa. »

« Nan mais avoue que tu triches. »

Clint croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et, par mégarde, fit tomber son portable caché dans la manche de son pull. 

« Putain t'es sérieux ! »

« C'est celui de Tony ! » se défendit l'archer en désignant le milliardaire.

« Ah beh ok ! » fit ce dernier. 

Bruce avait cassé les pions et sa voix était devenue celle de l'Autre, si grave et si effrayante, que moi et Clint étions partis en courant. 

 

7) Les sujets...particuliers

« Tony, je pourrais te parler ? » m'avait un jour demandé Brucie, en s'approchant, tout timide, de la table de l'atelier où je réparais un gantelet d'une armure. 

« Bien sûr mon choux »

Bruce était resté silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui avait alors attisé ma curiosité. Avec moi, Bruce parlait franchement. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

« Je voulais...j'aimerais savoir si... »

J'avais lâché mon gantelet et je m'étais tourné vers lui. 

« Parle Bruce, on est entre nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il avait retiré sa paire de lunettes et l'avait fait glisser de son nez avant de la nettoyer. Il ne semblait pas DU TOUT à l'aise. Et pourtant, on était tellement potes et on avait vécu tellement de trucs. Il m'avait même surpris à poil, en érection, avec Loki. Donc bon. 

« Est-ce que tu... »

Il avait fait des gestes assez vagues et avait rougi. Oh putain. Bruce me demandait comment il pouvait procurer du plaisir à Nat ? Enfin, je pense. 

« Tu veux savoir comment baiser Natasha ? » avais-je alors lâché. Trop soudainement pour Bruce qui avait serré les points. Ses joues précédemment rouges avaient tourné au vert. Et maintenant c'était moi qui était effrayé. 

« Tony je te préviens- »

« Ca dépend de la position- »

« TONY ! »

8)Les spoilers.

Surtout, surtout, surtout pas sur GAME OF THRONES ! 

La situation était la suivante. Un Bruce Banner assis sur le canapé, regardant la saison 6 de GoT tranquillement. Il était captivé, comme toujours. Cette série était sa préférée, et, vraiment il lui tardait de savoir comment ce dernier épisode allait se terminer. Il devait lui rester une dizaine de minutes d'épisode. Moi et Clint nous étions regardés. 

« On peut pas faire ça, il va démolir ma tour. »

« M'en branle. Il m'a spoilé le dernier Star Wars. »

« Putain Clint, tu fais chier ! »

Et c'était ainsi que Bruce apprit que ALERTE SPOILER (Cersei Lannister était sur le trône de fer après le suicide de Tommen) 

L'alerte maximale avait été déclenché. Hulk était de sortie. 

9)Qu'on s'approche de sa chère et tendre Natasha. On qu'on louche sur son décolleté. 

L'autre fois nous faisions une soirée anniversaire pour Steve -on n'avait pas mis l'âge sur le gâteau suite à la demande de celui ci qui ne voulait pas que Sharon soit gênée de sortir avec un vieillard. Je m'étais installé au bar et Natasha m'y avait rejoint. Bruce discutait avec des vieux types passionnés de science. Ca l'avait vite gavée, la pauvre. 

Je m'étais déjà enfilé deux verres et mes yeux sont tombés dans le décolleté de Natasha. La robe moulait son corps et Bruce avait vraiment de la chance. Enfin, moi j'avais Loki mais ma drama queen était pas là -affaire de famille sur Asgard. 

Natasha me parlait en sirotant son cocktail et moi je buvais ses paroles en matant ses seins. J'ai pas senti que Bruce m'avait tiré de mon tabouret pour me demander des explications. Les mains vertes qui me tenaient par le col de la chemise étaient inquiétantes.

10)Qu'on fasse des listes de ce qui l'énerve. 

Cordialement, 

Tony Stark. 

…


End file.
